Meeting Again
by Username-not-taken
Summary: A year after 'The Glee Project', Nellie and Abraham move into an apartment together. It's in a great location; close to many of their friends, including Michael, who Nellie likes. However, she knows that the boy only wants to be friends, so she forces herself to try and move on. Shall Michael's feelings change after seeing her with another guy? Michellie. Shabraham.
1. Chapter 1

'Finally, we've finished unpacking!' Nellie exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air. The brunette had just moved into an apartment with her close friend, Abraham. Nellie adored the location, as it was close to several of the people she had befriended a year ago, in 'The Glee Project' house. Michael's apartment was only five minutes away, which Nellie loved; however, the short distance wasn't the only thing she loved.

In the seven weeks that she had spent in the house, she had fallen hard for the slightly nerdy boy, Michael Weisman; she knew that he only wanted to be friends though. She understood that she would have to move on; move past her crush on the adorkable boy.

'Want to go out to celebrate?' Nellie heard Abraham ask, 'you could invite a certain someone!' He teased, nudging her slightly and winking. Abraham was the only one she had told about her secret crush on Michael and he was probably the only one she would ever tell. She had tried to hint that she wanted to be more than friends to the math-loving boy; however, he did not seem interested in anything other than friendship.

'I regret telling you!' She deadpanned to her black-haired friend, although both of them knew she was joking, 'you should invite Shanna then!' Nellie teased back, causing Abraham to let out a squeal.

'Deal! It'll be like a double date!'

'With no couples!' Nellie exclaimed, shaking her head slightly, although she felt that she was beginning to blush slightly.

'Yet!' Abraham shrieked, excitement pulsing through his body; he jumped up off their new orange couch and rushed to grab his mobile off the table. Nellie hauled herself to her room in order to get ready. She grabbed a cute black sundress that went to just above her knees and put it on. She really liked this dress, as Michael had complimented her while she was wearing it several times.

'No, Nellie!' She thought to herself, 'you have to move on. He's just your friend!'

She quickly grabbed a hair brush and ran it through her short hair; she was trying to grow it out. As she brushed her hair she walked back out into the lounge area.

'It's all arranged! We're going to a club nearby; it doesn't get _too_ wild there, unfortunately, as it's eighteen up, meaning no alcohol.' Abraham laughed. Nellie could tell that he was excited, as partying and having a good time in general was definitely his thing.

'You can use this as an opportunity to meet someone new!' The girl thought to herself as she returned to her room to grab an ID and place the brush onto her bed. She knew that moving on would be a hard process; she'd have to find another great guy, and then move from there. Nellie had never been one to get over someone while single.

'Blondie's here!' She heard Abraham yell from the other room. Nellie rapidly grabbed a small bag where she put her phone and money, then rushed to catch up with Abraham, as the boy had already begun skipping down to Shanna's car. As she neared the vehicle, Nellie mentally prepared herself to see the boy who had rejected her. She hesitantly opened the door to the backseat of the car, only to see that it was empty.

'Michael's meeting us there.' Abraham explained as he noticed the girl's confused and slightly hurt expression. Nellie nodded as she put her seatbelt on and closed the car door, trying to force a happy smile onto her face. Shanna and Abraham began to 'talk' as they drove to the club, although to Nellie it sounded like flirting. She knew that Abraham had wanted to ask the blonde out for a while now; Nellie hoped that he would, as she could tell that the girl liked him back.

As the pair continued their flirting, Nellie begun to tune them out. Their moves towards one another were making her feel lonely; she hadn't been on a proper date in a while, although Abraham would claim that she went on one the other day, when she and Michael ate ice cream together; however, that was just a friendly outing.

As soon as they arrived at the club, which was called 'Love Times Drinks', Nellie glanced around for her _friend_ Michael. She couldn't see him through all the dancing people, half of whom were probably underage; she knew that he may not have even arrived yet. Shanna, Abraham and Nellie quickly found a table and sat down.

'It's great that you two moved here!" Shanna exclaimed, a grin plastering her face. 'We should dance in celebration!'

Nellie let out a half-hearted laugh at her friends enthusiastic antics, but decided to stay sitting at their table for now; she knew that she'd just be the third wheel if she danced near the two. After about five minutes of sitting and waiting for either her friends to come back, or Michael to arrive, Nellie saw somebody begin to approach her.

The boy who was rapidly walking in her direction was a little shorter than her friend Blake; he had slightly ruffled light brown hair and was wearing a plain white T-shirt as well as slightly ripped jeans. He didn't have bulging muscles, but Nellie could tell that he was quite strong.

'Hey, beautiful,' the boy smiled at her with his piercing green eyes, 'want to dance?'

Nellie was hesitant at first, she was not one to randomly dance with a stranger; she did, however, know that this was her chance to move on from the boy who considered her to be only a friend; Nellie decided to accept.

The two rushed to the edge of the crowded dance floor and begun to dance to the beat of the thumping music. Nellie noted that the boy wasn't a very good dancer, unlike Michael, who had done quite well in dance-ability week, but at least the brown-haired boy seemed to be having fun. Nellie slowly felt herself enjoy their simple interaction. She didn't even notice when Michael stumbled into 'Love Times Drinks' and sat down alone, watching her dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael scoffed as he walked into Love Times Drinks; the boy didn't understand why the place was called that, as it didn't even serve alcohol. After he shook his head at whoever had named the shop, he went to find Abraham and Nellie, as it _was_ their moving in party. For a while he awkwardly stood in the middle of the overcrowded shop, glancing around for anyone he knew.

After about a minute he saw Shanna and Abraham wildly dancing in the middle of the brightly lit dance floor. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company, so he decided not to approach; instead he continued to look for his best friend, Nellie. It didn't take him long to find the dark-haired girl, dancing with some light-haired boy.

Michael gradually walked to sit down on one of the tables; however, he never took his eyes of the dancing pair as he made the short journey to a seat. For a while, Michael just sat and stared. Nellie appeared to be having fun with the guy, which should have made Michael feel happy, however, all he felt was a numbness crawling into his chest.

'Are you _jealous_ of your best friend dancing with some guy she barely knows?' Michael thought to himself, trying to laugh off his feelings. However, the humourless laughs didn't last long, as the mysterious guy began dancing closer and closer towards Nellie. They were practically dancing on top of each other when Michael decided that he'd had enough. He got up and rushed over to his friend, determined to get her away from this guy.

'Hey Nellie!' He called as he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her away from the light-brown haired boy. 'How's the new place?'

Nellie's face lit up as she realised that it was Michael who had whisked her away from her dance partner; however, she promptly reminded herself that she was moving on and that they were just friends.

'It's great, I love the big skylight in my room, it really lights the place up!' Nellie chatted.

'Hey, are you one of this pretty little girl's friends?' The guy who Nellie was previously dancing with called, 'I'm Kade.'

Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael saw Nellie shyly smiling at Kade's compliment; the unfamiliar jealousy rapidly overcame him once again.

'Michael,' the slightly nerdy boy murmured, as he reached out his hand to shake Kade's. 'Nellie and I are really close.' He added as an afterthought, hoping that Kade would just leave her alone, so he could have her all to himself.

'What are you thinking?' Michael murmured in his head. 'Why are you suddenly so jealous of a guy going out with your best friend? Nellie and I _are only friends!_'

Michael felt doubt clouding his judgement; he had always only seen Nellie as a friend, however, he was now starting to see her as more. He couldn't believe that he only just realised that his feelings extended beyond friendship; that he realized through his jealousy of another guy.

'We're best friends!' Michael heard Nellie exclaim. Usually Michael would heartily agree and pull Nellie into a 'bro hug' but that now that he had realised what the girl meant to him, he simply politely smiled and her statement. What gave the dark-haired boy hope was the fact that he heard a little disappointment and hesitation in the girl's voice.

'Could I possibly have a chance?' He thought, 'could Nellie ever like a guy like me?'

The three stood in an awkward silence for a while. It was clear to Nellie that Michael was deep in thought.

'Hey, want to go grab some juice or whatever drinks they have here?' Kade exclaimed, taking the silence as an opportunity. Nellie slowly glanced from Kade to Michael, and then back again.

'Sure? Michael, we're going to grab something to drink?' Nellie stated, although it sounded more like a question.

'Okay,' Michael murmured as he was snapped from the deep depths of his mind, 'I should go say hi to Abe and Shan anyway.'

Michael decided to go ask Abraham for advice, as the jealousy he felt over Kade continued to bubble in his chest. Michael once again looked around the dance floor, attempting to relocate his hyper friends. After a minute or so he realised that they had left the multi-coloured dance floor and were now sitting down on a table nearby. He rapidly sprinted over to them, not wanting to spend any more time aimlessly standing in the same spot.

'Hey guys,' Michael exclaimed, 'How's the new house, Abe?'

'Almost as good as the new girlfriend!' Abraham commented, winking at Shanna, who shyly blushed.

Michael beamed at his friend; he knew that the boy had wanted to go out with the blonde for a while now. Michael wished that he was as lucky as his friend in the dating department.

'I'm happy for you man.' He murmured to Abraham, giving him an encouraging slap on the back. 'You too, Shan. You both make a great couple.'

After that was said, Abraham began staring, with slightly narrowed eyes, directly at the mathematical boy. Michael glanced over to Nellie, who was laughing at something that Kade had said, then back to his Asian friend. Eventually the energetic boy stated,

'You're hiding something,' Abraham's staring was making Michael feel slightly uncomfortable.

'I need some advice,' Michael admitted. 'I-I mean Nellie and I are great friends, but I think I may like her… as in, more than friends.'

'How do you know?' Abraham questioned, not dropping his soul-piercing gaze.

'It's stupid,' Michael admitted, 'but I think I'm jealous of Kade.'

'Kade?' Abraham questioned.

'A guy she was dancing with.' Michael added. 'I just wish that it was me and not him!'

Michael's eyebrows raised in shock as Abraham suddenly jumped up with excitement.

'She totes likes you too!' He babbled, doing a little happy dance.

'Totes?' Michael questioned his friend's choice of words as excitement began to pulse through his body. 'But how can I tell her, I think she's moved on now. She looks like she's into Kade.'

Michael saw Abraham's eyebrows scrunch up in thought. For a while he was silent, obviously thinking hard for a solution to the situation. Eventually he opened his mouth in order to speak.

'Man up!' Was all he said. Michael slapped his forehead with his palm, not believing that his friend had seriously just said that to him. 'By the way, I'm heading back to Shan's place tonight, so you'll have to give Nell a lift back to our new apartment.'

Abraham proceeded to nudge Michael slightly as well as wink at him. At first Michael felt a little creeped out at his friends behaviour; however, he soon realised that Abraham was giving him a hint. His energetic friend was telling him to make a move on the shorter girl while driving her home.

'Thanks, man!' Michael expressed gratitude to his friend. He knew that this would be his chance and that he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ screw it up!


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Nell, Ready to go?' Michael shouted at the girl he liked, trying to gain her attention through the noisy crowd. Michael saw her wave to Kade, then slowly walk towards him, her arms limp beside her. Michael was infinitely glad that Nellie and Kade hadn't kissed, as he would have been heartbroken.

'Where are Abe and Shan by the way?' Nellie exclaimed, rapidly glancing around. Michael felt half-hearted at Nellie words, as he felt that the girl didn't want to be alone with him. Michael repressed the sigh that threatened to leave his mouth as the two ran to where Michael had parked his car; rain was beginning to pour and neither of them wanted to get wet.

'They headed back to Shanna's place! Would you like to come back to my apartment or back to yours?' Michael exclaimed as they got into his vehicle.

'Mine would be great, I really have to settle in.' Nellie smiled, then yawned, her jaw stretching wide. 'What did you think of Kade?'

Michael felt her intense gaze piercing his soul as he grimaced. The grimace quickly morphed into a small smile; he didn't want Nellie to see his obvious jealousy.

'He was,' Michael hesitated, unsure of what to say. The boy slowly rubbed his forehead, then muttered, 'an cool guy, I suppose. What did you think of him?'

'He really was a cool guy. He even asked me out for lunch tomorrow! I'm not sure whether it's a date or not though…' Nellie trailed off.

Michael noted that although Nellie was externally excited, there seemed to be something missing in her eyes; they just didn't seem to be shining as brightly.

'Make your move, Michael,' the boy thought, 'if you don't Nellie and _Kade_ shall probably start dating. They already appear to be more than friends!'

Michael glanced over to the tired girl next to him. He noticed that she was wearing the cute black sundress that he liked her in.

'Start with a compliment,' he mumbled in his head, then exclaimed, 'You look great in that dress, Nellie.'

Michael mentally patted himself on the back as she grinned at him. Michael was about to compliment her again when suddenly her smile dropped and she turned away from him to look outside the window, watching the tiny raindrops falling down the window. Nellie's actions caused Michael to get the feeling that she was trying to stop thinking about him.

'Could Abraham be wrong?' Michael asked himself, causing doubt to cloud the boys' judgement. 'Surely he wouldn't lie to me! I trust Abe, but if I asked Nellie out right now would she say yes?'

'_Wanna go out?_' Michael heard himself blurt out. Instantly he regretted the words that had rapidly streamed out of his mouth. The boy felt himself gulp as he snapped his eyes on the road in front of him; he was scared to look in Nellie's direction, just in case he saw rejection in her beautiful eyes.

After a minute of silence had passed, Michael finally forced himself to glance at Nellie. The boy saw that she looked conflicted; her mouth was scrunched in a small grimace, and her eyebrows were crumpled up slightly, in a half frown. Slowly her gaze rose until their eyes met.

'Like on a date? Boyfriend and girlfriend?' She stuttered out. Michael took a deep, calming breath, then whispered,

'Yeah, I really like you Nellie.' He noticed how she beamed as he said this, however her grin soon faded into the grimace again and her eyes became glassy as she spaced out in deep thought. Michael mentally prepared himself for rejection, he felt stupid that he had mentioned it. He should have known that Abraham was wrong. The boy felt disappointment filling his chest.

'I thought you just wanted to be friends?' He heard Nellie whisper, her voice barely audible. Michael felt his heart break. _She just wanted to be friends._ The boy dejectedly parked the car, as he realized that they had already reached the street where Nellie now lived. He slowly exhaled the deep breathe he had taken.

'If you want to be just friends, that's okay.' He sighed, biting his lip gently. 'I know you like Kade.'

For a while the two sat in the car in silence, neither of them wanting to get out due to increasingly heavy rain that was pouring outside. Michael continuously glanced in Nellie's direction as they sat. Just looking at her made him feel lonely, as he the boy took rejection hard. He hated that Kade, a boy she had only just met, had won Nellie's heart. The boy was just about to awkwardly shuffle out of the car and into the rain, when Nellie spoke,

'I like you more though.' Is what she said. Michael felt his heart surge as adrenaline filled his body. His breaths begun to shake with excitement.

'You do?' Was all he managed to stutter out.

'Yeah.' She smiled, a blush gracing her cheeks.

Michael happily grabbed her hand, and lovingly squeezed it. He felt himself begin to lean towards Nellie; he saw her leaning towards him. They kissed. It was just a little peck, but Michael could swear that he felt fireworks; a spark running through his body.

The boy couldn't believe that he hadn't felt that they would be the perfect couple when he first lay eyes on her. The boy was glad that Kade had made him realise what he was missing out on; he was infinitely happy that Nellie liked him back. The boy couldn't help but internally cheer, as a stupid smile graced his face.

Michael saw that Nellie wore the exact same smile; that she was equally happy, if not more, of their love related discovery. The boy felt his heart beating faster just at the sight of this girl. None of the boy's previous relationships had ever worked out, they'd all ended in heart-break for him; however he truly believed that this relationship would work.

'This relationship shall be like meeting again.' He mused. 'We know everything about each other, yet as a couple, everything changes.'

'I agree.' Nellie murmured in reply. 'But it's a good change.'

Michael silently agreed with his new girlfriend. This would definitely open a new chapter in his life; a chapter of love and romance with the one person he knew best in the world.

* * *

The end. I hope you all enjoyed this. I would appreciate it if you left a review with your thoughts!


End file.
